Sonamy Abuse Story
by Angie Marie the Hedgehog
Summary: Amy just moved to Station Square with her abusive Step-mother. When she starts high school everyone immediately hates and bullies her. Will she ever get out of this nightmare or will it end her hope in freedom?
1. The start of everything

_**Hey guys, This is my first story *squeals*. I also have a major writers block so don't get mad if my ideas aren't good enough or to confusing. Anyways, no flames please. Thank You ;)**_

_**I don't own anything but the plot.**_

_**Tell me in the reviews if you have some ideas for me in the next chapter.**_

_**I am sorry about the first one I was just confused on how to make a story, once again I am very sorry :/**_

* * *

[_Amy's POV_]

_ Hi, my name is Amy Rose. I'm 16 and I just moved to Station Square with my Step-mother, Jennifer. My real parents died in a car accident when I was five. I'm still having nightmares about it now. I just wish that I could have a normal life and by that I mean that my Step-mother is always abusing me every single day. I am always praying to God for it to stop but it just makes things worse. Sometimes I just feel like running away from this cruel life I have. I hope that this new school makes things a little bit better *sigh*._

[_Normal POV_]

Amy was making her way towards the school, once she got to the front door she took a deep breathe and walk in. She was squeezing her way past the students when she saw some kids snickering, whispering, and staring at her with evil grins plastered all over their faces. Amy started thinking that this is probably not going to be a good start on the first day of school. Amy was suddenly taken away from her thoughts when someone shoved her to the floor.

"Watch where you're going bitch!" a female chipmunk said to Amy.

"Nice job Sal" a blue hedgehog said to the chipmunk.

"Hey why don't you leave the poor girl alone you fucking jerks, what did she even do to you!?" said a pretty pissed off light brown female hedgehog, she was standing right in front of Amy so the hedgehog and chipmunk couldn't get to her. Even though Amy got up to fight back at the chipmunk, the girl still blocked her. Amy walked right up to the chipmunk and hedgehog.

"What the hell did you just call me?!" Amy screamed back at the chipmunk as she summoned her piko piko hammer.

"You heard what the fuck I said, bitch!" Sally screamed back but then Amy tried to hit her with her hammer.

"You better not hit my girlfriend ugly," Sonic said blocking Sally.

"Well then I will just hit you instead," Amy said while taking a shot to hit Sonic but he dodged it before he got hit.

"To slow now aren't ya," Sonic said with a smirk. Then a teacher came out of the crowd.

"Get to class all of you, but you two detention later," The teacher said. Amy rolled her eyes and Sonic said whatever.

"You and me are gonna finish this later," Sonic said with a smirk on his face while turning away with Sally.

"Asshole," Amy muttered under her breath.

Amy was made her way back to the confused looking girl "How did you do that with her hammer? I mean like that was awesome, Oh I'm Angie Marie, Angie, or Ang, and your name is?"

"My name is Amy, Amy Rose, who were those dumb asses before?" Amy growled and put her hammer away.

"That was Sally Acorn, former friend of mine, and Sonic the Hedgehog, the so-called hero,". Amy got pissed when she said so-called hero.

"Do you know why he changed cause he is just a total asshole," Amy said angry and confused.

"Nope no one knows not even his former best friend, Tails," Angie said sadly.

"Lets just go to class, Ang," Amy sighed.

"Well I have math how bout you bestie?" Angie said giggling, her chocolate brown sparkling and waist long quills.

"Me too lets go," Amy said changing into her bubbly attitude.

"Cool, come on lets go," and like that the two hedgehogs walked to there class.

**Blah blah blah, you guys already know how boring these classes are so lets just skip to lunch**

[_Amy's POV_]

_I can't believe I actually made my first best friend that quick. It usually take me half of the school year to find one. I just hope I find more friends later on._

I was looking for a seat in the lunch room until I saw Angie wave her hand for me to come over. Once I sat down next to her she introduced me to her other friends, Cosmo the Seedrian, Cream the Rabbit, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, and Tails Prower. They are all former friends of the so-called hero. We all became friends so fast. I think this school year might not be so bad after all.

* * *

_**I hope this is good so far, but hey it's an intro and I also know that I stopped at a suckish part but HEY don't judge me ok see you in chapter 2. BYEEE XD**_


	2. The Fight

_**Hey guys, I am back with another chapter of...Sonamy Abuse Story *jazz hands*. I am gonna try to make this chapter long so hang with me guys.**_

_**Obviously I don't own anything but Angie, Jennifer, and the plot.**_

_**No flames please and ENJOOOOYYYY =D**_

* * *

_With Sonic at lunch._

[_Sonic's POV_]

I can't believe that bitch actually stood up for herself well I will show her who is the boss after this fight. Then she will be sorry for trying to threaten me and Sally.

**_~Detention~_**

Great now I have to see this bitch again, prepare for the ugliness. Then she came in and sat five seats away from me. So I got up and sat next to her.

"Hey there ugly," I said with me signature smirk.

"What the fuck do you want," She growled but still avoided my face, I have to say she is one tough girl. Aw who cares she will just be another puny nerd when I beat her in this fight.

"Just reminding you of our fight, Ugly," I said still smirking, then she smirked back.

"You thought I would back down that easily or do you want me to beat your ass right, right now?" She said summoning that hammer of hers which sorta scares the crap out of me.

"Excuse me miss, Watch your mouth," The teacher said to her. She just rolled her eyes I kinda like her attitude.

"I will see you after school," I said moving back to my seat.

_After school._

[_Amy's POV_]

When I walked out of the school I saw the blue asshole and his slut girlfriend, I can't believe he doesn't know she cheating on cause I saw her walking around this monkey guy and doing all that mushy gross love stuff.

"So you ready for this fight Ugly?" He asked while walking up to me.

"You still think I'm backing out of this?" I asked with a smirk while summoning my hammer.

"Ready...Set...FIGHT!" The slut squirrel said.

Since I am a black belt in karate, I sweep kicked him and he fell to the ground but then got back up quickly. I love seeing other people in pain, oh no I am starting to sound like my Step-mom.

He got back up and tried to spin dash into me but then I hit him back like a baseball and he fell back down to the ground again.

"Now you can see how tough a girl really is fuck head," I said to him and he got back up dusting himself off.

"I am only getting started little bitch," He said as he charged back to me but this time I was to slow and got punched in the nose and started to feel blood come out.

"Haha you thought you could get away with hurting me that easily," He chuckled with his bruised and cut up body shaking.

Then I made my hammer grow five times bigger.

"Now your not getting away that easily you motherfucker" I charged at him and hit him with all the power I had left in me and them knocked him out.

"Yeah Amy WOOHOO!" I heard Angie scream out in the crowd of people then she came up and hugged me.

"Proves him right for not believing how strong I really am," I said to her looking at his limp body on the ground I started to think that I hit him a bit to hard but I didn't really give a fuck.

"Sonic, babe speak to me please," Sally said running up to the knocked out hedgehog.

"I...I see...birds...birdies everywhere," Sonic sad faintly.

Then I just walked away and went home before I got a beating from my Step-mother.

_**~10 minutes later~**_

I got home and walked in and as usual my Step-mother, Jennifer, was on the couch dinking her beer.

"You're late Amelia," She said from the living room as I put my stuff in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Jennifer, I had detention today and a fight," I said from the kitchen.

"Well did you win the fight?" She asked actually interested in my conversation.

"Yeah I showed the fucker who is boss," I said confidently sitting down next to her, she is an orange hedgehog that looks like me kind of, with quills longer than mine, and hazel eyes.

"That is my girl, who was it you fought?" She asked I can't believe I am actually having a good conversation with her.

"Thank you Jennifer," I said to her.

"Now go do your chores," She said breaking the conversation.

"Yes Jennifer," I said going to clean the kitchen.

[_Sonic's POV_]

I can't believe I lost to a ugly fucking girl. How did she even teleport and all that crazy shit. I opened the door to my home.

"Mom I'm home," I called out to her.

"In the living room," She called out. I came in the living room and sat down next to her, she gasped at the sight of me.

"What happened to you?!" She yelled.

"I...umm...I was...uhh...I was bullying this girl...and...I made a fight with her and she...beat...me," I said hanging my head down.

"Proves you wrong then for bullying her, or was Sally pressuring you again?" She asked, How does she always know?

"Yeah," I mumbled, and she laughed at me.

"Like I said proves you wrong for bullying her, go do your homework now Sonic okay," She said to me while I got up to go to my room to do my homework.

"Okay mom," I said heading upstairs with my homework.

* * *

_**I hope that was an okay chapter So just tell me if it is.**_

_**Anyways, What will happen next time? Will Jennifer keep on acting this way to Amy or is she planning something? Find out in Chapter 3.**_

_**BYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE XD**_


	3. Trying to Find Answers

_**Hi guys, I'm going to try this story one more time, thank you Krispina the Derp for bringing me back up to my senses, werewolf99 (Guest) I will use your character at some point in this story, just tell me if you want him evil or good, VVVengeance I will try wattpad and make Amy tougher. I am reading everyone's reviews and bring this story up to everyone's standards.**_

_**I don't own anything(Ugh not this crap again) But Angie, Jennifer, and the plot.**_

_**ENJOOOOYY X3**_

* * *

_The next day at school._

[_Normal POV_]

Amy was walking down the halls with people pushing her around_(a usual for her) _and saying 'To scared to fight back little asshole?', or, 'Do you know how you got so ugly or is it just getting worse as you get older?' _**(I know these are pretty bad but hey insults are insults,).**_They kept on saying these things to her like they didn't see how she beat Sonic's ass the day before, but Amy just kept her cool.

Amy had bruises and scabbed up cuts on her face, no they weren't from the fight, they were from Jennifer because she didn't make her breakfast good enough. So she punches Amy in the face and then she smashes her beer bottle on her face. 'At least the bottle was empty so the cuts didn't get infected,' Amy thought to herself when she finally got to her locker 'I hope nobody notices the scars and bruises. She was wearing a hoodie to cover her scars and bruises. Sonic was looking for Amy so he could annoy her, He then noticed Amy and then did his signature smirk.

"Well, It looks like pinky is finally came to her senses and hid her ugly face, time to go annoy the hell out of her," Sonic said as he walked over to Amy's locker.

"What the fuck do you want blue boy," Amy said calmly to Sonic hiding her face in her locker.

"I see that you came to your senses and hid your ugly face," Sonic said with his smirk _(as usual)._ Amy just sighed.

"You really want me to beat your ass again? Don't ya," Amy said summoning her hammer still behind the locker. Sonic saw the hammer poking out by the side of the locker, then started to shake in fear and gulped. Amy heard him gulp.

"That's what I thought," Amy said with and evil smile under her hood and put her hammer away. "Now answer my question 'What the fuck do you want BLUE BOY?!' Amy said yelling the last part with a cold voice to him. Sonic flinched even though he couldn't see her face, he just flinched at her voice.

"Well, One I have name pinky and it is Sonic, and Two, I just wanted to see that ugly face of yours," Sonic the last part all innocent like so Amy wouldn't get really mad at him. That only made Amy's anger worse but she managed to calm herself down.

"Yeah well guess what 'Sonic' I have a name too, and it is not pinky, ugly, or bitch, IT IS AMY ROSE, SO GET IN YOUR FUCKING BRAIN!" Amy yelled on the other side of the locker.

'What? Why does she have that sweet and innocent name for a complete badass?' Sonic thoughts went back to when she kicked his ass the day before but he just shook it off and then another thought went back about Amy, 'Why is she even hiding her face?'. Sonic couldn't handle it anymore, he had to see her face and why she was hiding it now. Yes, he is a bully, but he sometimes has a heart too.

"Why are you even trying to hide you face anyway?" Sonic asked really confused and so was Amy for him asking that question.

"Why do you care it's to ugly for you remember!" Amy yelled wishing Sonic could go some where else and get to her class.

*RIIINNNGG*

'Thank chaos for the bell,' Amy thought as she ran of as fast as possible, slamming her locker behind her and leaving Sonic behind.

"HEY I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" Amy heard him yell behind her.

[_Sonic's POV_]

*RIIINNNGG*

I was still trying to get that horrible sound out of my head when I saw Amy running away.

"HEY I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" I yelled out to her then ran full speed to her, I caught up to her then pinned her against the lockers then shifted my hands to hold hers arms down so she couldn't pull out the hammer. Where does she even keep that thing. Whatever, I had to get to the real deal.

"Hey let me go you dumbass!" She yelled at me still keeping her head covered and down, but she still struggled to get out of my grip. Why does she have to be so feisty?

"Then just tell me why you are hiding your face!" I yelled to her clenching my teeth together. Then she spit in my face.

"You won't get a word out of me," She said to me still struggling to get out. I wiped the spit of my cheek then my anger got the best of me and slapped her face.

"TELL. ME. NOW!" I yelled to her. She turned her head away me but it was still hung down.

"You are just as bad as Jennifer," She mumbled but I heard her. I had enough of her little fucking game I picked her head up a yanked the hood down. I saw the mark I left on her after the slap, but there was more, _way more._ There were bruises and scabbed up cuts everywhere. I was just speechless at the sight.

"Are you happy now?!" She growled to me but tears were also coming down on her bruised cheeks. I grabbed her wrist and started to walk to the nurses office when I heard her beg for me to stop doing this.

"Why do you like having bruises and cuts on your face?" I said back to her. "Who is doing this to you?!" She took a couple of deep breaths.

"I can't tell you, otherwise you would tell everyone else!" She yelled back, then punched my cheek and took off towards her next class, _Science_. Heh, I will get those answers out of you sooner or later Amy Rose. Then I went to science class, good thing we have the same classes.

* * *

_**Just so you know hater people, Sally is apart of Amy getting stronger from her Step mother, so don't think that I like using Sally as the enemy, I like her character I really do. I am just using her as the enemy for now Okay?! God you people are so annoying I have nothing against Sally, so STOP ANNOYING ME ABOUT IT! Not all Sonamy fans are against Sally, example Nebula the Hedgehog, my inspiration, says she isn't against Sally she just doesn't like her paired up with Sonic. **_

_**GOODBYE GUYS! Ugh!**_


	4. Friends and Foes?

_**Hey guys, I'm baaaaaackkk =D. SOOO SOORRY for the wait just with school and all that. I left off at a somewhat okay cliffhanger at the end but I hope it got you guys a little bit more interested in what is gonna happen. SOO here it is. ;P**_

_**I don't own anything but Angie, Jennifer, and the plot. I seriously don't want to keep on saying this.**_

_**There will definitely be a spark of semi-Sonamy in the next chapter.**_

_**No flames (constructive criticism is okay) ENJOOOOOYYY XD**_

* * *

[_Normal POV_]

*RRRINNGGG*

The late bell rung then a second later the smirking Sonic came in looked at Amy, then went to the back at the class with Sally. Amy noticed that he was whispering something into Sally and then she had an identical smirk like Sonic's. 'Creeps,' Amy thought and turned away to look at the board and copy notes. Sonic and Sally were snickering to each other.

"This will be the plan Sal: you befriend her then tell her to come to the gym later, she comes at the time that you told her, I beat her until she tells me why, she tells me then boom, another thing to tease her about," Sonic whispered to Sally. She nodded in agreement.

"I never knew you could be so smart Sonic," Sally said to Sonic with a smug grin plastered all over her face.

_**~30 minutes later~**_

[_Sally's POV_]

Ughh, why do I have to do this? Oh well, time to trick this dumbass pinky. I approached her slowly I think she noticed me cause she started to walk slower.

"What do you want?" She asked calmly. This the time to make a move Sally.

"Umm I just wanted to introduce myself to you, my name is Sally and your name is?" I asked as convincingly as I could. I think it worked cause she turned around and then smiled.

"Well since your asking so nicely, I am Amy, Amy Rose, wait...Why are you even talking to me?" She asked really confused looking. Shit now I was dead. Come on Sally think think THINK! I need to stop talking to myself.

"Umm...well...uhh you see I thought that it wasn't really umm nice to hurt you as soon as I saw you, so I wanted to start over and be f-f-friends," I said to her, surprised that I actually said it with out fainting.

"Well do you want to go to the mall later cause I was thinking about getting some new clothes then I thought maybe you could help me find some thing because you have a sense in fashion unlike me," She asked so nicely. Maybe we don't have to be enemies, NO Sally stick to the plan.

"The MALL!? Of course I want to go see you after school Amy!" I squealed with excitement walking towards my next class and she went to hers. You know what fuck Sonic's plan I will be friends with her whether he likes it or not. He will not hurt my new best friend.

_**~After all of those boring classes~**_

[_Amy's POV_]

Wow I never thought this would actually happen _ME AND SALLY ARE ACTUALLY FRIENDS! _I was sitting on the stairs then someone dropped their books on my head. Then Sally was also walking out when she saw them do that.

"You asshole! Why did you just do that to her?! What the heck did she do to you?!" She screamed at the bear guy. I got up and told Sally it is fine then sent a blow to the bear's jaw. He rubbed the sore spot, then tried to hit me but me and Sally already left for the mall.

* * *

Me and Sally finally made it to the mall. We took a couple of seconds to just stare at the glorious place of shopping, Sally then pulled out her credit card and I pulled out the credit card I took from Jennifer a couple days ago, I hope she doesn't notice it's gone. Then we ran crazy and went from this store to that. We bought a lot of cute things and dresses for parties and dances and all that. We then went to costumes for our Halloween masquerade dance. I picked out a jade dress that fades into a light green, then white with a white mask with gold at the edges and teal spirals coming out of the eyes outlines. I tied the mask and then came out of the dressing room and walked over to Sally who was waiting patiently on those big over dramatic chairs but they are so comfortable. When she noticed me her jaw dropped. At least the bruises faded away a little and the scabs fell off.

"Wow Amy, I could say that those teal spirals compliment your eyes," She said with a warm smile. I noticed a light brown hedgehog walking in the store.

"ANGIE!" I screamed out to her, she heard me and looked over my way, I guess she noticed my voice but not my appearance because she ran right over.

"Hey Amy, Wow you look good, If I didn't recognize your voice I would've been so confused, anyway how are you doing?" And she just kept on going on and on until she noticed Sally.

"Wha-" She got cut off by Sally and then she explained everything. There was just an awkward silence between us all so I went to go change my clothes.

"So you want to join our shopping marathon," I asked coming out of the dressing room.

"Sure!" She yelled excitedly. We then payed for my outfit and then left to go buying more things.

_**~3 hours later~**_

[_Sonic's POV_]

Where the fuck is she?! She was supposed to be here 2 hours ago! I started to punch the wall pretending it was Amy. I when I was punching the wall I felt like I was guilty of something, I shrugged it off and then finished the wall off and then my knuckles started to swell. I slid down to the floor and then went through my thoughts: Amy's cuts, the plan, Sally, then my thoughts just went towards Amy, why she hid the cuts, why she is so afraid to tell me, then why would I want to beat her up if she is already beat up.

Something felt weird when I was thinking about Amy, it was like there was just this spark about her; I just can't figure these things out. Then it suddenly hit me, is she the one who may change my ways? No, nobody can ever change my ways. But why do I feel so confused *sigh* I guess I have to find out later on.

"What am I doing with myself?" I getting back up on my feet.

I should probably go see what Sal is doing.

Honestly, I think I should just stop with this stupidness, I'm not sure but chances are chances.

* * *

_**Please leave a review, like, or favorite, or all for Gods sake!**_

_**BYEEEEEEEEEE XD**_


End file.
